


Sunshine

by BlackKittens



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Cute, Mushy, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22366537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackKittens/pseuds/BlackKittens
Summary: Tadashi wakes up from a nap and starts musing to himself how much he loves his girlfriend.
Relationships: Tadashi Hamada/Honey Lemon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69





	Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> I had a sudden burst of Honeydashi feels but not a lot of time to write. Hope you enjoy the mush.

Tadashi woke up in a dorm room, a mess of blonde hairs tickling his nose. It took him a minute to get oriented, remember exactly where he was and why he was there. Tilting his head downward, his face heated up and he smiled sheepishly.

Honey Lemon was still asleep, her glasses skewed as she pressed her face to his Ghost Ninja shirt. Both of them were fully dressed, having fallen asleep while studying together. They'd both barely gotten any sleep the past two days, with mid-terms coming up very soon and projects due. Thank god it was the middle of the day and they'd only seemed to have taken a short nap so far. A glance over his shoulder told him they must have kicked their textbooks and notebooks to the floor in their sleep, because they were a mess of bent page and turned over covers on the dorm's carpet.

He chuckled to himself and stared lovingly at his girlfriend.

Honey Lemon made Tadashi's heart feel warm. Maybe it was sleepiness pulling at his mind, but he was feeling pretty sentimental looking at her right now. He loved Honey Lemon.

He loved the way she smiled, big and wide and showing off her pearly white teeth, so happy with whatever had made her smile.

He loved the way she hummed through the lab, listening to her favorite songs as she combined chemicals together.

He loved the excited look she got in her hazel eyes as her experiments worked out - or exploded in her face - and weaved her fingers through her long hair to brush it away before she grabbed the next Erlenmeyer.

He loved how she grabbed his hand excitedly and pulled him along, buzzing from one station to the next like a buzzing bee, showing him what she was doing next and explaining the hows and whys in a matter of three breaths.

He loved when she slowed down, got quiet, her smile small and sweet, and put her hands on his face. When she told him how amazing she thought he was, and listened, blushing, as he told her how amazing she was. If she was her in heels, she leaned down to kiss him. If she wasn't, she raised herself on her toes to kiss him. And either way, would sigh contently as he wrapped his arms around her lower back and returned the kiss.

Tadashi loved her. He loved Honey Lemon's enthusiasm, her down to Earth attitude, her optimism, her love for chemistry and fashion and everything pink, the way she combined the things she loved together, and helped prop up and support those that she loved without expecting anything for herself. He loved her fearlessness and her brain and her heart.

He couldn't imagine a future without her. Honey Lemon made the world shine in a way Tadashi had personally never seen before, never experienced before, like she was some sort of sun casting her lovely rays of light upon him. Maybe he was _in_ love, that was the thing. He didn't know. But looking at her, and thinking about her, and being with her, warmed his heart in a way that made him smile big and wide and cheesily, had Hiro making fun of him, Aunt Cass teasing him, and the gang playfully rolling their eyes. Even Baymax pointed out his increase in mood whenever she was around or happened to cross his thoughts.

He hoped nothing would ever cloud her rays. They made him so happy.

Figuring since Honey Lemon wasn't awake yet, and they both needed the sleep, and her roommate likely wouldn't be back until tonight anyway, Tadashi could get away with going back to sleep with her for another few hours. He curled up around her and cuddled her close, shutting his eyes.

Maybe he was in love after all.


End file.
